


Ten Thousand Skies Above You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Birthday, Community: spnkink_meme, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Joyful, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thousand Skies Above You

Quickening is defined as the first time a mother feels her baby move. 

Butterflies; that was the word Sam used to describe what he felt the very first time his child kicked. It felt like dozens of butterflies fluttering in his belly, all of them trying to take flight at the same time. It was his first pregnancy and he was 19 weeks in, healthy and doing well. Sam stood at the sink in the bathroom, nude as the day he was born, his skin still damp with droplets of water from the shower. 

His child just kicked for the very first time, and Sam’s heart skipped a beat as a surge of love and joy for his baby filled his soul. Tears filled up his eyes as he rubbed his belly. “Dean! Dean, come quick!” 

Sam heard the thud of Dean’s boots on the carpet and he could hear his sibling yelling his name, the sheer panic evident in Dean’s voice as he called out to him. Dean ran into the room, his eyes frantically looking around for Sam. When he saw his brother, the older Winchester quickly crossed the space between them; his eyes roamed over Sam, looking for signs of injuries, but he saw none. All he got was an eyeful of sun kissed smooth skin lying atop a gorgeous body that was practically glowing. Sam looked so handsome and beautiful—that was for sure. 

Dean saw no signs that Sam was hurt and he started babbling a mile a minute. “Sam, what’s wrong? Did you fall? Are you okay? Sammy, what’s wrong, is the baby okay?” 

“Dean, calm down.” Sam soothed with a soft tone, running a hand over Dean's cheek. “I’m fine, the baby’s fine. I promise.” 

Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his hand automatically going to Sammy’s plump belly. “Then why were you yelling, Sam?” 

Right as the words left Dean’s mouth the baby kicked. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock, his hand jerking back away from his brother’s tummy like he had burn himself. “Sam...Sammy, oh my...” Dean couldn’t get the words out; he was too shocked. He gazed in wonder and surprise at Sam’s belly. 

Sam smiled, a deep dimpled joyful grin gracing his lips, as he took his brothers hand and placed it back on his tummy. “The baby kicked, Dean. For the first time, our child kicked.”

The awe in Sam’s voice, the loving sweet adoring tone, matched with another kick from the child brought tears to Dean’s eyes. He felt his heart swell ten sizes too big, so much love for his baby and his brother filling up his heart. He pressed tender kisses all over Sam’s face—his cheeks, his lips, his nose—before he dropped to his knees to press kisses to Sam’s tummy. He cooed at their child and pressed a soft touch to the taut skin, and he felt his baby kick against his touch. 

“Hey little one,” Dean greeted lovingly as he rubbed a hand over the warm skin. “I’m your daddy. I love you so much, baby. I love you with all of my heart. I can’t wait to hold you. I’m going to teach you how to ride a bike and how to swim, and how to throw a baseball. I’m going to show you how to work on the engine of a car, how to fix them up so they purr when you rev them, and I’m going to teach you…” 

Sam couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to his brother ramble on. The sight of Dean cooing at their baby was both cute and adorable. Sam softly ran a hand through Dean’s hair, cupping his lover’s head and rubbing his fingers across Dean’s scalp as his sibling continued to talk to his tummy. 

Seconds later, Dean stood up and cupped Sam’s face, rubbing his thumb along his brother’s cheekbone. He kissed Sam once, just a peck on the lips, and then he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and hugged him so tight as if to never let go. Dean gazed into Sam’s eyes, seeing love and adoration shining in the big brown eyes. Sam’s pink, parted lips were lightly wet from the shower and Dean leaned in to kiss his brother again—this time giving Sam a slow, passionate sweet kiss. 

Sam made a soft noise, somewhere between a moan and a blissful sigh. Their lips were warm on one another, the kiss intimately sweet and tender. Sam hugged his brother as he kissed Dean with a gentle caress of his lips. His belly pressed against Dean’s and the moment they were touching, the baby kicked again. Dean felt the vibration against his belly and suddenly he was laughing with pure joy. 

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it—he was going to be a father! Dean hugged Sam tightly and began jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. He was a very proud papa! “I’m going to be a daddy…I’m going to be a daddy!” 

Sam laughed warmly as he jumped up and down with his brother. “You are going to be a great father, Dean. I know it.” 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat, thumping with love for his sibling, and he took Sam’s lips in a kiss, the embrace looking both silly and goofy as they continued to jump up and down with excitement. 

Sometime later, when they were cuddled on the couch, Dean kept his hand on Sam’s belly, rubbing it gently. For the rest of the afternoon, his hand stayed there next to Sam’s, feeling his baby kick. When Sam felt Dean’s warm, strong arms encase him, snuggling him like a teddy bear, he melted into the kindhearted embrace with a sign of bliss. 

The hug was comforting and loving, and Dean snuggled him with so much devotion and tenderness that it made his heart flutter. This was Heaven, and it was all Sam had ever wished for, all he wanted for the rest of eternity. He leaned back and rested his head on Dean’s chest, and his brother kissed his temple as Dean’s palms spanned the length of his belly. Dean cradled his round baby bump, rubbing soothing circles along the smooth skin. 

“I love you, Sammy…” Dean pulled Sam closer to him and snuggled him, his breath warm on his brother’s skin as he nuzzled his neck. “…and I love our baby too. I love both of you, with all my heart.” 

Sam smiled with the brightest grin, overwhelmed with pure happiness. 

A few months later, during the most wonderful time of year, a little bundle of joy was welcomed into the world. But the little baby was a Winchester and she was determined to make a very grand entrance into the world. 

“Dean, please,” Sam's broken voice displayed the agony he felt, the tears falling down his flushed cheeks in hot droplets. His body was telling him to react and he was denying it, and the pain was becoming too much for him to withstand. “I can’t wait anymore. I need…I gotta push. I have to push, Dean. Please.” 

Dean cursed, wishing that they had more time. They didn’t. “Okay, Sammy. Shh, it’s alright.” He soothed his brother with a gentle loving voice, trying to calm Sam. Dean reached out to rub Sam’s heavy belly, wanting nothing more than to reassure his frightened brother. Dean couldn’t blame Sam for being scared; they were facing a daunting challenge. 

It was Christmas Eve and Sam had gone into labor; they had been on their way to the hospital when the Impala broke down, leaving them stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night, during a snow storm. Dean called an ambulance to come get them, they were only a few miles from the hospital, but it would take the ambulance some time to get to them since the roads were so dangerous. 

They tried to wait it out. Sam had refused to push. He did not want to give birth in the back seat of the Impala in the middle of a snow storm, but the situation was out of his control. The contractions grew closer together as time passed and the baby was ready to be born, and they couldn’t bide anymore extra time. 

Over the past nine months Dean had watched dozens of birthing videos and he had read both medical and pregnancy books. By now he knew what he was doing; he could deliver their child. Dean scooted closer and settled himself between Sam’s spread legs. His brother was nude from the waist down, and Sam was shivering from both the pain and chilly air. 

Dean gazed at his brother birth canal and saw that Sam was fully diluted. “Alright, Sammy. Go ahead, little brother, push.” 

Grunting, Sam curled in on himself, giving a steady push. Dean watched as his sibling’s birth canal stretched under the harsh strain of his body working the child out, the skin flushed red. Sam pushed until he couldn’t anymore and he collapsed against the door, huffing out a ragged breath as pain flared in his lower abdomen. He managed to gather his breath for a second then another contraction hit. 

He whimpered and cried out in pain as he chased after the contraction. It hurt so badly, the agony enough to bring new tears to his eyes. Sam bore down and pushed with everything in him, only vaguely aware of the sound of Dean's voice as his older brother praised him and encouraged him. Sam couldn’t make out most of the words his sibling spoke over the sound of his frantic heart beating in his ears. He could feel his birth canal stretching wider as the baby’s head pushed against it and the pain flared in intensity as his body worked to expel the child from him. The agony was overwhelming, but Sam refused to stop pushing. 

His body was screaming in pain but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All Sam wanted was to hold his daughter—to kiss her and cuddle her, and embrace her in the safety of his warm arms. 

“That’s it, Sammy. Just like that; you’re doing great.” Dean encouraged. He was unable to hide his smile; He could see the baby crowning and the thought that soon his daughter would be here, in his arms, made him grin with the brightest smile. “You’re doing so well. Perfect, Sammy. Give me a few more pushes and it will be all over. Our baby girl will be here!” 

Sam gave it all he had and he pushed with strength, gritting his teeth as he felt the child descend his birth canal. It burned and the pain was nauseating, but he listened to his big brother and did as he was told, working with his body as the contractions coursed through him. His body shook with the strain of pushing and his heart beat quickly in his chest but he kept going, thriving off of Dean’s words of encouragement. 

Minutes passed and Sam groaned loudly as he felt his child leaving his body; when Dean told him to give one last push, Sam bearded down as hard as he could and pushed with all his might. The pressure peaked, bring a burst of pure white hot pain, then it was gone in a rush, and Sam cried out in a mix of agony and relief as he felt his baby girl leave his body. 

“She’s here! Sammy, our daughter is here!” Dean cheered with excitement as he cradled his little girl in his arms. 

Sam collapsed against the door, gasping for breath as he watched Dean tend to their child. It was such a beautiful sight, their baby girl held in a loving embrace by her father. Dean was so careful with her little body, cradling her in a gentle hold as he worked to clear her nose and mouth. He had gathered towels from the motel before they left for the hospital, being better safe than sorry, and he used them to wrap her up. He then bundled her up in his leather jacket, making sure she was warm. The baby girl gave a loud wail, announcing her presences to her proud papas. 

Dean rocked her in his arms and soothed her with a soft shush, calming her fussy cries. He kissed her forehead softly and cooed at her, loving her with all his heart. When she finally stopped crying, he carefully handed her to Sam, who took the little infant into his arms and cradled her to his chest. 

The sight of his brother holding their angelic, adorable daughter brought tears to Dean’s eyes; he couldn’t believe it, he was a father! The sensation that he was a new dad and that his baby girl was alive and well, also moved Sam to tears. Both boys broke down crying tears of joys; they laughed with happiness as they gazed in wonder at their child. 

Seconds later, the sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance as it approached them. Dean quickly got out of the car to wave them down but before he did he turned to his brother. 

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly, voice so tender it made his sibling smile brightly. He looked at his daughter and smiled fondly, saying, “I love you too, Kaylee.” 

With tears glistening in his eyes, Sam smiled as he cuddled their daughter. “We love you, Dean.” 

That night the boys lay snuggled together in the hospital room, cooing over their cute adorable daughter. The doctors had tended to her and Sam, and both baby and papa were in perfect health. As the boys shared a sweet loving kiss, little Kaylee lay sound asleep in her fathers’ warm, protective arms. 

Years later, and after welcoming another bundle of joy into the world, the little Winchester family was heading out for a day of fun. 

“Daddy, are we there yet?” 

The same question, spoken for the eighth time in five minutes. To any other parent, the repetitive inquiry might have been annoying or frustrating. However, to Sam, the curious question made him smile brightly. “We are almost there, sweetie. I promise.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” The little girl went back to singing, adorable off key, jamming to the rock song that pulsed through the speakers of the Impala. 

Sam laughed, loving how carefree his daughter looked, smirking at how much Kaylee took after Dean; their daughter was so much like her father, enjoying simple happiness in the world, such as a yummy burger, sleek stylish muscle cars, and a good classic rock song, as well as a slice of delicious homemade apple pie. Sam couldn’t blame her being egger—at the end of the road was a day of fun waiting for her. 

Today Sam and Dean were taking their children to the fair—and to say their kids were excited was an understatement. The five year old boy was practically giddy with happy, joyful energy! Their son was cheerful with bubbly happiness as well, the baby merrily gurgling and giggling as he sat buckled up in her car seat next to his older sister. 

Smiling, Sam shifted in the passenger seat and looked over his shoulder, gazing at his children in the backseat. Kaylee was clapping along to the rock song and bobbing her head to the beat, a wide grin decorating her cute face as her freckles stood out in full force. Justin was giggling as his wide dimples sparkled on his chubby baby cheeks, his tiny hands grasping his black and yellow Batman blanket wrapped snug around him. 

Facing forward, Sam slid over in the seat and sat closer to Dean, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. He felt Dean’s lips on his forehead, pressing a soft loving kiss there, and he sighed happily. 

When they finally arrived at the fair and Dean announced they were there, he was met with a loud cheer of excitement from his children. Kaylee let out a wild delighted giggle while Justin clapped his hands enthusiastically and wiggled happily in the seat. Once Dean had gathered Justin out of the backseat, cradling him in his arms as the baby happily cooed, he smiled as Kaylee grabbed Sam's hand and began tugging him towards the front gate, so excited she could not stop giggling. 

Before they went inside, Dean took a moment to gaze back at the Impala. He smirked at the ‘baby on board’ bumper sticker, placed on the back of his beloved car. It was perfect, just like his life. With Sam and their children, it was all he ever needed, a life of love, family, and joy. He couldn’t ask for more. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/9591.html?thread=3283831#t36304503)


End file.
